


Company Policy

by Eula



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Creampie, F/F, Face Slapping, Filthy, Fucked Silly, Futa, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, ass hair, dark skin, excessive cum, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Judgement's pettiness towards Lucifer has gotten too much for the CEO to bare. Lucifer uses this as an excuse to show her exactly who's in charge.
Relationships: Lucifer/Judgement
Kudos: 57





	Company Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this another one of my signature "missing the trend by a mile" moments, but this one is also a little less vanilla than a lot of you would probably like. If you do want some vanilla Helltakers, I have an idea for that you can read at the end. For the rest of you pervs, have fun with the debauchery!
> 
> (Futanari, Slapping/Spanking, Body Hair, Smells, Lots of Cum, All the Way Through, Anal)

Life at the Helltaker's house was surprisingly lowkey when it came to the relationships between the demon girls that made up his harem. For the most part, they were agreeable with each other and there weren't any major spats. At least none that resulted in too much property damage. 

Although the one exception to that rule would have to be Lucifer and Judgement, the two powerhouses of hell in the household. Luci held a grudge against Judgement for that whole "disobeying a direct order from the CEO of Hell" thing. And ever since then, Judgement had been snarky to her and only her, prodding and teasing from time to time while being nice to everyone else. 

Lucifer didn't know or care why Judgement was acting like a little bitch, but she had had damn near enough of it by the time she stomped back to their (unluckily) shared room and opened the door. She was tired, irritated, and most importantly, horny as fuck.

"S'up bi-!!!" _CRACK_

Judgement couldn't get the insult out in time before Lucifer walked to where she was laying on her bed and slapped her across the face, leaving a dark handprint on her already ashen skin. 

"Listen up, whore." Lucifer growled, her shadow cast down over the shocked High Prosecutor. "You seem to have forgotten exactly who the CEO of Hell is. Your ass answers to me and me alone, and I mean that literally~! Looks like I'm going to have to put you in your place the hard way." 

Before Judgement could even process and retort any of this, she already caught a whiff of the hours that were to come. Raw, powerful, superior sex was oozing out of Lucifer and defiling Judgement's nose. Of course, demons in hell always had hints of scents like this, but the CEO's musk was already threatening to do terrible things to her mind, and her pants weren't even off yet.

Judgement didn't have time to fight the smell before Luci grabbed her long white hair in one hand and yanked her forward, plunging the prosecutor's face right into her pelvis. What met the poor girl's face was not the smooth plain of Luci's stomach but rather a bulge in her pants that was obscenely big and still growing against her pressed face right before her eyes. It was always rumored that the CEO of Hell was hung like a horse, but to see it so clearly in front of her left her reeling. The throbbing bulge got bigger and bigger as blood coursed through it, easily sliding past Lucifer's waistband and up into her jacket and shirt. Judgement was even gifted a preview of her cock with the untucked front part of her top revealing a teasingly small window of fuck meat.

And not to mention the smell. Now that she was this close, Judgement could get acquainted with the overwhelming cock musk that poured out of her. She began to drool involuntarily as her nose was assaulted by more and more of the delicious scent, a single drop of spit trailing down her chin.

Lucifer was loving this. She hadn't even whipped her cock out yet she could see that the sow in front of her was being hypnotized by it. Feeling pride flood back into her, she gripped Judgement's hair even harder, yanking her head away from her crotch.

"So, what are you waiting for, Ms. High Prosecutor? Unbutton my shirt and slide my pants down. I know you want to~." Lucifer glared down seductively as she gave Judgement her instructions.

"Ha! As if I would ever submit to a bitch like you!" Judgement said with a semi-confident sneer. "Your cock is getting to your head, Ms. CEO. You're the last demon I would ever th-!!" _SLAP_

Judgement's cheek was met with another harsh slap, hitting the words right out of her mouth.

"That's enough, sow," Lucifer demanded. "You-" _CRACK_ "Are-" _SMACK_ "Mine-" _SLAP_ "Now~" _SMAAAACK!_

Each word was punctuated with a slap across Judgement's face, left and right, back and forth across her cheeks, each one getting darker and more bruised with each hit. The power of the CEO of Hell was put into each one, making the blows ones that could easily decapitate any normal person. But the High Prosecutor was only left with handprints that made her undeniably wet. 

Looking up at her boss with an equal mixture of resentment and lust swimming in her white eyes, she brought her shaky gloved hands to Lucifer's outer coat. Slowly but surely, she undid the buttons until her coat was tossed aside, revealing more of her red undershirt as well as plenty more of her deliciously huge cock. Even shakier now, Judgement loosened the buttons to her red shirt, popping each one out of their slots while trying not to stare at the goliath bitch breaker that was staring her in the face. With each inch of clothing removed, the smell hit her more and more, making it so much harder to resist Luci. 

With a final pop, the last button was removed and Luci unceremoniously flung her shirt to the side, letting Judgement get a good eyeful of her cock for the first time. 

Still pinned to her stomach by her belt and the waist of her pants, Lucifer's massive cock was the pride and joy of the CEO. 30 inches of pure, carnal sex. A deep red tip on the end of a pale white shaft the same color as her leg and about as thick too. Pulsing, throbbing veins dotting the sides as precum was already leaking out of her cock slit. All leading down to her two fat cum globes that were still hidden in her pants but so large that they were outlined quite clearly. 

Judgement caught herself admiring the fuck pillar and tried to play it off, although it was obvious to both of them that she was becoming more and more convinced. Luci looked down at her grinning while her hands undid her belt and pants.

Luci quickly pulled her pants down, letting her two and a half foot futa cock slap right into Judgement's face. The hard cock covered nearly all of her face. The only thing she could see and smell and taste was Luci's cock. 

"Ahh. That feels so much better, don't you think? Wearing those pants is so constricting, especially around my balls."

With the hand that wasn't still holding Judgement's hair, she felt up her nuts, each one easily bigger than most fruits and full of gallons of churning, warm cum. She mewed a little feeling her balls up, knowing how amazing it'll feel to drain them in a bit. Right under her hanging nutsack is her perfect, untouched, virgin pussy, already leaking just thinking about how much fun it'll be to break Judgement in like she had so many demon bitches before.

"Now be a good little sow and undress. And make it snappy~." Lucifer tossed her onto the bed and stood in front of her, idly stroking her colossal cock and feeling up her tits, which were capped with light pink and one of the biggest in the house. 

Judgement obediently started to strip. She took off her gloves and gauntlets before slipping off her jacket in a hurry. Then she quickly undid her boots with their multiple buckles as well as the thigh highs she had on letting her legs and feet slide out of them. She undid her top, letting her huge tits flop out, topped by nipples as dark as fully formed the bruises on her cheeks. Finally, in a rush she unstrapped her belt and slipped her little bottom off, unable to hide her shapely, almost fat jiggling ass as she moved. Once done, she was left sheepishly on the bed with her arms down covering her crotch and blush lining her face.

"See?" Lucifer cooed. "Was that so har-" She was cut off by her nose sniffing the air around her. It had been a scent that she thought she recognized for a long time but it was all too clear what it was now. 

"You dirty little whore," Lucifer rang with equal parts disdain and interest. "Uncover your crotch and raise your arms, now!"

Recoiling from the harshness of her words, Judgement slowly unclasped her hands around her pelvis and put her arms in the air, confirming what Luci believed. 

Judgement's armpits were complimented by unshaven patches of hair as stark white as her hair, each one emanating a noxious aura of arousal and sweat. While not overly unkempt, it was far from ladylike. Down by her waist, she was forced to reveal her cock, which was a solid foot and a quarter in length but nowhere near as large and powerful as Lucifer's. This too was covered in a mat of pubic hair that circled her cock and covered her moderately sized nut sack. This hair was just as white and smelled just as depraved, if not worse, than her armpit hair. Each erogenous zone was practically steaming with the scent of her body hair.

"Just as I thought," Luci scowled. "You barely keep your body kept. Your armpits and your crotch are just bushes of your filthy hair. When's the last time you've even bathed yourself?" She punctuated that last thought with a sniff, although she could already guess what the answer was.

"A-about a week..." Judgement meekly said.

"You dirty little fuck pig," Lucifer said with a grin. "You're such a filthy little slut that you don't even deserve to be near my perfect cock."

Judgement couldn't hide the disappointment in her face before her hair was once again gripped in one hand and pulled hard. She moaned from the pain as she was bent over the bed, fully exposing her intimate parts to her superior partner. Her ass shook from the movement as she was forced to present herself. From this angle, Luci could see that her pussy was just as unshaved as her armpits and cock. Said pussy was nice and puffy and adorably pink on the inside. And right above her pussy in that position was her tight, dark, puckered ass. Even here, traces of white hair circled her tight holes, showing that she didn't care about keeping her hair in check much at all.

"You're lucky that I'm feeling extra generous today, whore~ Most of the time I wouldn't even dream of fucking a filthy pig like you." 

Lucifer grabbed her cock by the base and rubbed it against her new pet's folds. She was already dripping wet from the abuse and embarrassment of the past couple of minutes. Seems like the High Prosecutor gets off like a masochistic bitch. 

Judgement was shivering with need, the feeling of that fat cock head pressing against and teasing her pussy was almost too much for her sex addled mind to bare. Not to mention her own cock was throbbing hard with the attention she knew it would never get. 

"It's about time you learn your place once and for all, SLUT!" Shouting that last word, Lucifer yanked her long white hair in one hand, gripped her hips in the other, and slammed her cock into Judgement's hair, dirty cunt. Judgement howled in bliss as she felt 30 inches of raw demon cock spear through her steaming hot pussy, slam past her cervix, and fuck the back of her womb, making a clear cock imprint on her stomach and near her fat tits. Her white eyes rolled up and her tongue lulled out of her drooling mouth as she could feel her pussy clench and spasm around the fat goliath of a cock, instantly bringing her to a mind-numbing climax that drenched both of their thighs and nutsacks in clear pussy juice as well as staining her stomach and the bed with her demonic jizz. 

"Aww. My filthy little cock slut already came just from being bottomed out~" Lucifer chided. "I hope you don't think you're done, though. Dirty cock receptacles like you don't get breaks. And besides, I'm nowhere near close to cumming!" 

Lucifer reigned in Judgement's hair, pulling her face up after she was left tired and panting on the bed from her climax. She sighed and groaned at the pain and pleasure of her upper body being held up by her hair before the euphoria of Luci's perfect cock fucking her filled her systems again. Lucifer started the process of moving her hips back and forth, slowly sinking into the rhythm of fucking the brains out of the prosecutor. She'd pull her cock almost halfway out before slamming it right back into her tight pussy, smashing into her womb over and over. Judgement's quivering pussy helped lube up her cock with each pass as she was constantly leaking from the carnal sex she was forced to undertake. Every thrust leads to more and more liquid splashing out of her dirty honey pot and onto the two of them. 

The sound of Judgement's insatiably fat ass clapping into Luci's hips filled the room quickly, skin slapping against skin with each thrust. Lucifer enjoyed the sight of finally getting to see that ass she's been teased with for so long bounce against her cock as she was fucking her raw. The sound of her ass was lightly accompanied by both of their nuts slapping together as well. Lucifer's obviously superior sperm tanks overpowered her sow's comparatively small ones, slapping into her subs hairy nuts every time she plunged into her breeding chamber. 

And not to mention the smell. Their window was fogging up from the intense musk that the two generated. All of the exertions put into Judgement after minutes of brutally getting her pussy bottomed out made her sweat more and more, causing her unwashed, cum stained scent to visibly steam off of her body. Her armpits and around her nuts were particularly potent areas, producing a wickedly sinful smell that would knock anyone unconscious, but only drove Luci to want to fuck her dirty pet more and more to see just how dirty she could get with her. This combined with Lucifer's dominating musk created ambrosia that assaulted both of their noses more and more.

Lucifer let go of her pet's hair and grabbed the other side of her hips, pistoning her cock into Judgement with enough force to creak the bed and to some extent the entire house. Judgement's unsupported head and chest flopped onto the bed, her upper body dazed from the breeding. She couldn't help but moan out loud over and over, her brain barely able to comprehend how good she felt. She had lost track of how many times she came; her thighs were soaking wet and the area around her stomach was pooling with her inferior cock batter. 

Luci was loving everything about this. The smell her disgusting pet gave off, the sound of her babbling moans, the sight of her defeatedly letting the fucking happen, and the feeling of her tight pussy walls constrict around her each time she fucked an orgasm out of her. It must've been once every minute that she felt her hairy pussy tighten around her cock, almost begging her to cum inside and impregnate the High Prosecutor. It drove the sex-hungry CEO to fuck her even hard, the sound of skin beating against skin only getting louder and faster. Her massive cock gliding, now effortlessly through the velvety walls of Judgement's slick pussy, not slowing down for a second as Lucifer's unwavering stamina drove her to breed the dark-skinned girl hard. 

"Mmm! I'm getting so close~ It would be such a shame if I came inside of you and made you mine forever by getting your pregnant with my kids~" Lucifer couldn't help but moan now as she felt her cum tanks swell and throb with her climax. Judgement could feel the same thing each time they slammed into her own sack. 

The pace only picked up from there, as Lucifer's throbbing cock meat scrapped against Judgement's womb faster and hard. The fat bulge in her stomach now easily reached up to her chest and rivaled the size of her swinging, jiggling tits. Judgement had no objections to raise at the prospect of becoming Lucifer's breeding slut, only letting out louder moans when she felt the intensity of the fucking pick up. Her orgasms were no longer separate events; she was in a constant state of cumming at this point. Her pussy was leaking obscenely with each thrust of Luci's bitch breaking cock meat, and her balls were pathetically leaking ropes and dribbles of cum all over herself. 

Lucifer bent over her new fuck dumpster, pressing her shaking tits into Judgement's back while biting her hear, partially to rile up her pet even more and partially to hold in her own moans of bliss. Both of their fat asses were shaking furiously as Lucifer's damn finally broke and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Long past the point of no return, both parties tried to stifle their wails as Lucifer hilted her cock entirely inside of Judgement and came. A torrent of fiery hot, white jizz flooded Judgement's womb in an instant, just one fat rope bulging her stomach out to make her look a few months pregnant. In no time, the ropes of fertile jizz flooded her eggs and ensured that she'd be pregnant for the months to come. Every other drop of jizz was just icing on the cake. Seconds into her intense orgasm, Lucifer bloated her sow's stomach until it stretched past her hefty tits and couldn't hold any more jizz. She felt her own cum coat her hilted cock as it filled the rest of her pussy and gushed out around her base, caking both of their legs and balls in the baby batter. There was no doubt about it; Judgement's eggs were thoroughly coated in her semen. 

Finally finishing her climax in her new demon condom, she pulled out of her pussy, a loud _squelch_ accompanying the movement as her slimy cock slipped out of her gaping pussy, along with the gallons of cum that was stuffed in by her fat cock. Although now that Lucifer was a little more lucid after the climax, she could see that she was still hard...

Judgement was long past thinking by this point. Lucifer's womb breaking orgasm was the cherry on top of the mind breaking sex she endured for who knows how long. She was a panting, sweaty, smelly, exhausted mess. After she felt her boss empty her nuts into her, she made a slight movement to crawl away, using whatever was left of her brain to get up and try to put her clothes back on. But as soon as she moved an inch away, she felt a sharp sting on her ass. 

_SLAP_

Judgement let out another slutty moan as she felt her ass get slapped like her face before. Her ass jiggled tantalizingly from the force of the spank.

"You naughty little bitch," Lucifer grinned. "You thought I was done with you again? You just never seem to learn, do you?"

Judgement slowly processed these words and took it to mean that another round of pussy breaking sex was coming for her. So it was quite a shock when she felt something fat, slick, and warm press against her ass hole.

"N-no..." she tried to groan out with her drool soaked tongue hanging limply out of her mouth. "I'm shtill a virgi-!!!" She was cut off by another loud, swift spank from the CEO of Hell. 

"Do you think I care about that, bitch?" Lucifer chastised. "You're mine now. So I get to do what I want with your filthy body."

She punctuated her statement by reeling back and laying into Judgement's fat ass, one spank after another leaving clear imprints that will bruise beautifully into dark handprints. Each slap leaving her booty jiggling and shaking, just begging to be used. Lucifer felt that her pet got the point and grabbed her hips yet again, this time lining up her cock to a much different hole. She could already feel the heat that her asshole was going to make as she teasingly pressed her dripping cock head against her entrance. Her dirty sow's ass hair feels just as good as her pubic hair against her rod. 

No longer in a teasing mood, Lucifer roughly shoved into Judgement, using as much force as she could to bury her cock straight into the dark-skinned demon's guts. They both let out primal screams of pleasure at the attempt. Judgement's virgin ass gripped Luci's cock inhumanly tight, squeezing down on her shaft so hard that she could only manage to fit half of her cock inside with the one thrust before the searing heat and tightness of her rectum proved too much. Luci took this as a challenge that she would gladly demolish, steeling herself before sliding her cock almost all the way out of Judgement's ass, the dark pucker forming back to its original shape mostly, before slamming in again. Over and over she did this, pistoning in and out of her fuck cow's ass cunt trying to fit all 30 inches of her futa cock in.

Judgement couldn't handle it all. All it took was that one shove to put her into a cum drunk induced coma. Her eyes were crossed and dizzy while her mouth was shaped into an exasperated O as her mind shut off from the intense anal fucking. She could feel her ass spasming around Luci's beautiful cock as it tried to reshape her guts into her own personal onahole. 

Luci grunted over and over, trying desperately to fit her demonic cock into the shivering mess. Little by little, she was working more and more of her dick into Judgement's molten hot asshole. She thrust as hard as she could while using the hands grabbing her hips to pull her in even farther on the goliath cock. Until finally, Lucifer yelled angrily and slammed into Judgement as hard as she could, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room yet again. She was rewarded for her efforts with Judgement once again letting off a pathetic orgasm, her used pussy clenching around nothing while her cock dribbled out whatever semen it had left in it.

Not wanting to lose her momentum, Lucifer scraped her cock out of Judgement's ass pussy and slammed in yet again, ingraining into her guts that this was its new shape whether she liked it or not. Her ass gripped and clenched around her shaft as she fucked wildly into her, all composure lost as she just wanted to see her bitch get filled with as much fertile cum as possible. The bulge in her stomach that was slightly deflated after emptying her nut butter from her pussy was now deformed from her giant cock again, although this time her cock head was violating her stomach and not her inseminated womb. Each thrust brought with it her fat cock leaving an intention on her cum filled tummy. 

If Lucifer thought it smelled good with regular sex, anal was to die for. The stench of using her cum soaked, musky cock to fuck Judgement's unwashed, hairy asshole combined to make a nirvana for the dom's nose. She huffed as much of the odor in as she could while bottoming out into Judgement again and again and again. 

Lucifer could already feel her orgasm coming again. The heat and tightness of Judgement's ass combined with the foul stench that delighted her nose were close to short circuiting her mind like she did to her slut's. She decided to add to the jiggling of Judgement's fat ass by spanking it in time with her quickening thrusts, making sure each ass cheek is properly slapped and bruised up and watching it bounce like a professional's. 

Her balls throbbed again as she felt another climax inching closer and closer. Hilting herself one more time into Judgement's eager ass pussy, she didn't even try to repress her moans of bliss as she dumped another load of steaming spunk directly into Judgement's ass. Rope after rope of white-hot, gooey jizz filled the bitch, slowly inflating her ass back to when her pussy was creampied. But unlike with her pussy, her cum now has two ways to leave. 

While there was some jizz that leaked out of the sides of her cock plugging her ass up, most of it made it's way up through her whore's throat and flew out of her mouth. Luci's demon jizz shot all the way through from her ass to her mouth, getting another part of the bed stained in spunk as Judgement was forced to taste Luci's cum leaving her mouth. 

Sooner or later, the torrent of jizz subsided, Lucifer finally felt herself get softer and pulled out, leaving her breeding bitch leaking cum from all three of her holes. She could see clearly that Judgement had lost the ability to think long ago, her face a haze of sex drunkenness. Satisfied with her domination of the only demon girl in this house that was out of line, she cleaned herself off using Judgement's sheet and sat on her own bed, happy knowing that everything was taken care of and nothing similar would happen again in this house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really good about this one, honestly. I don't know what it is about it, but I like how it turned out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for putting up with the droughts in between uploads. I'm gonna try to be consistent, but I've made that promise before, so don't count on it. Bug me about it in the comments and I'll try my best to get on it.
> 
> As for the more vanilla suggestion I mentioned, I have an idea of Zdrada and Malina having a little fun together that would be great as a more vanilla affair. Minus the whole incest thing. If guys would like that, please let me know and I'll make it more of a priority than something else in this hopefully maybe a series.
> 
> Speaking of series, the Nier Automata one is certainly one that still exists. I'll get on the next one as soon as I can. I have a lot of ideas for how want that story to play out, introducing new kinks and scenarios chapter by chapter. It'll be rad, trust me. Just pester me about it. 
> 
> Also! If there is any spelling or grammatical error in any of my stories, please comment and point them out. I usually double and triple check as I write, but I'm not perfect. The thought of leaving anything like that in my stories mortifies me.
> 
> But other than that, thanks again for reading! I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I had writing it. Hope you can all stay safe and have a wonderful day!


End file.
